


fighting blood

by CritterZoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Blood, F/F, F/M, Lots of it, M/M, all homestuck trolls are humans and transfer students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Doc Scratch's Vocational High School, a school of fighting to show how powerful you are, and where you stand, death is at nearly every corner, you know how it goes, you live you die, except you must fight for the sake of the school, once you are in you live here, never, or hardly able to return home, you can contact your parents or guardians, but you cannot see them there are over three hundred thousand students here in this school specifically made for fighting, we only take the best of the best fighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A man walks into Doc Scratch's Vocational High School, all is normal, yet this man is not, where as everyone around him is, him and his eight friends are not normal, they know what this school is all about, blood, lots of blood, too much for him, too much for anyone, yet not enough to sate the raging blood lust of the other three thousand or so students, sure he had blood lust to, a lust to kill, but he didn't like killing, in fact he hated it with a vile passion, more so then anything he wanted out of this school it was him and his friends freshman year together, he knew them all well, he looked over at one who is named Dave Strider younger brother of Dirk Strider, both are pretty cool you could say since they both have a very apt love for music, and putting down sick rhymes and beats, he knew Dave and Dirk worked part time as Djs for the club a few blocks down from the school. He whipped around seeing Jade Harely, who to him was a classic, cute girl, wearing mostly dresses, with long vibrant black hair, and small framed glasses, she is the supposed sister of Jane Crocker, who likes to bake a lot, you know about her, he name, age, and gender, measurements are beyond you, since you don't care how people look, as long as they look pretty, and cute, and are willing to date you that's fine by you. Next there is John Egbert, the prankster you don't know how many times you've been pranked by him, but it's been a lot of times, you've had anything ranging from live worms, to fake vomit in your locker, even your dorm has been at the mercy of his pranks, yet overall John is a really, really nice guy, although sometimes you doubt if he is all there or not, he's the brother of Jake English, who you don't know at all other then his name and gender, and his love for dual wielding guns, that's really all you know, yet you've known them since grade school, yet you've known John slightly longer you've known him since pre-school, so you are used to his pranks although some of them still do get you from time to time. All of them walk up to you suddenly Dave with his cool expressionless face, making his emotions impossible to read, John with his blue eyes forever showing happiness, Jade with her emerald eyes also showing happiness, and a wave of kindness, Dirk with his also unreadable facial expression, Jane Crocker, eyes unreadable to you, you know for a fact that she is the heir to a large corporation of confectioneries and sweets. John is the first to speak up in his clear, yet sometimes irritating voice 

"Hey Marius! Any idea where Rose is?" John asks and the others nod in unison wondering the same thing, you shrug, unsure of where she is, you sigh to yourself remember Rose Lalond, come to think of it, her and her sister Roxy Lalond haven't been here for a while, you wonder what is up. You shrug once more saying I don't know, as a typical answer, those two Rose and Roxy were the strange ones, Rose being very logical, and earnest, maybe even slightly sadistic, well, you at least think that, you know none of the others don't, at least you think they don't. Then there is Roxy, who's most commonly drunk, hardly ever sober, you wonder how the hell she even gets or where she gets the alcohol or how she brings it into the school. You look at John and the rest, you can tell they are worried, yet you shake your head saying that they will be fine, and that they are most likely just late to school today. You sigh and begin walking to the upper floors of the cafe, your friends come and join you, when suddenly a very, very, complexly and utterly irritating voice, more irritating then John Egberts voice, and you never think that can ever be done, every single day you come into this big ass school, yet the voice is also soothing, it's none other then the principle Doc Scratch, well that is what he prefers to be called, you know his actual name, but you call him Doc Scratch just like everyone else, his voice blares through the intercom system at a loudness only used to drown out the obnoxious loudness of the other students around you.

"good evening my fellow students, today there is some news, now it isn't that schools are invading, although I know you'd all  _love to hear_  that." His voice is still irritating yet still utterly soothing which irritates you a bit more then usual today you wonder now what this  _fabulous_ news is, although no news is good news, his voice comes back on again with the screech of the intercom, the only thing more lovely then his voice of irrational irritation. "Friends time to rejoice! We have twenty-eight transfer students coming to this here school from different places, two from Greece, two from Russia, two from the Philippines, two from the Caribbean Islands, two from oh.. two from here it seems, two other Americans, anyways, two more from Iceland, two from China, two more from India, two from, well these two I don't know where they are from, but it is some place where  _law_  is very upheld, and the rest are scattered, in different places in the world. The two from Greece will be here shorty, I expect  _everyone to be on there best behavior_ is that clear?" you hear a unified grumble of 'yes sir!' you and your six friends who are here don't say the 'yes sir!' cheer like most people do to be good students, not that he can hear you through the intercom anyway, you sigh wondering what these two Greek girls look like, maybe they are cute, suddenly Doc Scratch comes on the intercom once again without the screech this time "also, they are all single, and are expert fighters. That's why they are here." You roll your eyes as do most of the school seeming to sense your annoyance, you've heard this so many times, that you've just blocked it out easily, you tell your friends to stay up here since classes really don't happen since classes wont be graded at all, they never are, yet you attend them anyway just to appease your parents souls. You get down to the seats in front of the office a place you are at often since not a lot of people are here, you can also see all the transfer students who come in easily.

You notice a familiar gang at the door ways hiding in the shadows a usual. You think there tactics are disgusting, and just unmanly well mostly unmanly the gang is made up of men, but there is one women in there she calls herself Sn **o** wman, you don't know why she calls herself that, but you don't question it, you know all of there strife modus and know the ranges too, you watch the door seeing two very cute girls walk up to the door, you know they aren't Rose or Roxy Lalond, since they come from the back entrance of the school, which is a good tactic, you notice one of the girls who is fairly shorter then you, at least have of your height in inches, you notice she is wearing a blue floppy eared hat which seems to have two spots of white which make eyes, and a small cat looking like nose, good thing this school doesn't ban hats like most do. This girl seems to be also wearing a green over coat and a black shirt with a leo sign, you guess that is her astrological sign, you also notice that she has short hair, which is black, or a really dark brown, you can't really tell, it doesn't bother you much, you look at the other girl, she has much longer hair, then the shorter one next to her, she also wears what looks to be a sweatshirt, which also has the leo symbol on it, both of them wear khaki pants, which you find kind of strange, they get to the second door, you know well what the gang especially Jack Noir plans on doing you wait, both the girls walk in they seem happy when Jack comes out from the shadows as do the other four of his buddies only snowman staying behind lurking in the shadows of obscurity, they surround the two girls, you quickly take out your scythe from your Scythe kind Strife Sbecibus, the five close in cornering the two girls you walk up to the five calmly at first, you add venom to your voice to intimidate the five, get away from them you say clearly with anger, you don't want those two to be raped or violated in anyway shape or from, yet they don't listen, once more you command them to step back this time adding more venom, you've dealt with these types of people the elder girl seems to be holding her trembling sister, she looks at you her eyes crying for help, you sigh and put your scythe in front of there necks all five of them you look at them, "you know I don't like blood shed, if you don't leave the two girls alone...I will slit your necks, letting your blackened blood and tainted soul spill forth from your body. Is the clear?!" They back off easily and walk away you stop them again ushering the five to the deans office, you know the dean well, much better then anyone in the school, you know he will discipline those five easily, they groan and walk to the dean. You get down to then putting your scythe away and holding out your hand showing you mean no harm, you smile kindly, your friends come down seeing the two girls, yet you usher them away saying that they shouldn't be crowded, they nod backing off yet keeping within distance, in case the five come back with your back turned.

Finally one of the girls the older one speaks up "t-thank you furr saving us mister, you are furry nice." You smile saying back "this is just what I do, I never liked violence, hated it so much, yet I'm stuck here in this here school, I'll let you know the first few things, first, the school has dorms, which you will have a dorm together, if you want a dorm with someone, since all dorms are uni-sexual, you'll have to talk to the dean about it. My name is Marius, what is your name misses?" You ask referring to the both of the girls you saved the older one speaks up yet again "o-oh my name is Meulin Leijon, and this is my seventeen year old sister Nepeta, with the same last name as me." You nod understanding and smiling to them the younger one Nepeta has stopped shaking, she looks at you and walks close to get a good look at you, you notice they are both blushing an olive color which shocks you, you notice the whites of there eyes are also yellow instead of white, yet there skin is fair, the young girl noticing your shock at her eyes is equally shocked at your eyes, you both stare at each other for a few minutes eyes locked trying to read each others mind, she then says softly "s-sorry i-if we caused you trouble, and sorry if my sister yells, she deaf." You give a kind smile once more "no worries, you didn't cause me any trouble, and no worries, I understand that if she yells she doesn't mean it." The younger girl smiles getting up and turning around to face her sister, you look away so you don't look like a massive pervert, she then turns back to you her elder sister Meulin gets up and then you stand up walking beckoning them along to the nurses office "you'll both need to get a check up to see if you are in mint condition, rules of the school, sadly I wished they were made up...."

They both follow you with gusto both walking the same way walking proudly, you smile watching them, you see other guys drooling at the sight of them, you glare at them and they instantly stop drooling and going away making a path to the nurses, they two can tell you are feared and not well liked, they look behind them noticing six other friends following the three of you, you chuckle and say "those six, well it was eight, yet they are friendly, the missing two are also friendly, so don't worry they are following us just in case other students decide to attack, it happens often in my case, so I got the name **untouchable**   **anomaly** I am well just that." You say walking into the nurses office with the two students the nurse a young women about the age of 32 smiles at them "welcome! This is the nurses office, also known as Safe Haven X, yet you two are new, so I must take a blood sample get your measurements, and your height, and shoe size, now if you just come into the back room with me--" the nurse finishes what she says and walks into the back room Meulin and Nepeta both follow her, you wait for what feel like hours, yet within the next twenty-five minutes they come out clothed in their normal attire, they both smile at you happily "the nurse say you can lead us to out dorms, can you purrlease do so?" Nepeta the younger olive blood asks you nod not wanting to refuse both of them since the foil of trust is very thin in this school, you know that well enough.

You take them up through a lot of winding stairs to the dorms, you show them your dorm so they know where to go, then you lead them to an empty dorm next to yours which Nepeta and Meulin both dash into there new dorm, you chuckle to yourself and smile, and head into your dorm as does everyone else they close there dorm and lock it shut, as does everyone else, besides you, because you know people aren't stupid enough to barge in and try to kill you, people doubt you ever sleep anymore, but you do, you just take medication for it, yet tonight, you decide against all judgement to sleep with out it, you lull off into a soundless sleep.


	2. Rude awakening

You're awaken with a start, you sigh cold sweat dripping from your body, you had another nightmare again seeing murder, after murder, after murder, you don't know why these dreams pain you so much since you never actually killed another living soul, you sigh once more and hear some shifting around in your room, you turn on your lamp near your bed to get a albeit dim, but it's good enough to see, you see Nepeta, laying on the floor, you wonder why she is in here, then you see her sister looking out the window, they seem to be protecting you, in there own way most likely yo repay you for saving them from getting raped by jack and his gang. You sigh loud enough for them to hear. Nepeta looks at you as does Meulin who may have not heard your sigh, but felt you were awake by the change in the air, they both look at you Nepeta says in a hushed voice "ah so you are awake purrfect." She says beaming a cat like grin at you, she then moves close to you, you blush seeing her only in a green bra and panties, Nepeta gets closer, and smiles hugging you tight, but not to tight she purrs softly Meulin giggles and pry's Nepeta off you and signs something rapidly to her, Nepeta looks at herself and blushes a bright green, and covers herself, Meulin sighs and giggles giving her a bathrobe to wear. You get up slowly in a t-shirt and long pinstripe pants, you sit on the bed making room for the both of them, they both go onto your bed and Nepeta moves close to you cuddling into you softly letting out a soft purr, you blush thinking she is hitting on you, yet Meulin takes out a piece of paper writing down "she normally does that, well my sister is autistic, sadly, but she trusts you, and I trust you too." She smiles as Nepeta snuggles herself into you, happily purring. Her purr seems to have calmed you down a bit, you chuckle and pet her softly ruffling her hair with kindness, she purrs slightly louder, and she smiles as well she seems very happy to have gotten a new friend, you notice something you having noticed before both of them seem to have blue tails, which seem to be robotic in nature, and a part of them.

Meulin smiles then sighs looking at her robotic tail which moves she writes "we had these grafted onto us since birth, they grow with us, age with us, everything, for us in out small place in Greece our culture makes it so, whoever has the shorter tail will become more attractive, in this case my younger sister is more attractive then me..." She looks down you reach over and hug her softly saying "looks don't matter, your culture is wrong, it's personality, sure, some idiots go for looks, I'm a rare kind, I go for personality, and you both have such sunny personalities, it's hard not to, not want to hang around you two-" you let go before continuing "-yet still, even if your sis has better "assets" like bigger breasts, wider hips, so on so fourth, just know that there  ** is **  someone out there for you, waiting for you, and ready to be yours." she smiles taking your words to heart as does Nepeta who smiles and goes next to her sister "so if you had to choose one of us which on would you purrfurr to be your girlfurrend?" You stop clearly thinking and they both know it you then sigh saying "I don't know yet honestly, since I really don't know much about you two specifically, so it's hard to say, sorry if I killed both of your hopes.." They both shake there head and pounce you into the bed snuggling into you "don't worry furrend, you didn't offend us, you made us furry, furry happy, purrfectly happy." They both chirp out happily yet in a whisper so that they don't wake anyone else.  They cuddle into you Nepeta cuddling close pushing her form into you, you flush a red color. Meulin giggles de-attaching herself from you before going back to the window Nepeta cuddles into you purring softly in your ear, which seems to lull you back to a peaceful sleep that you haven't had in forever. When you awake in the morning you rub your head feeling like you've had several hangovers and your head getting rammed by a train, then your realize it is Dave and Dirks Striders music that is blaring so loud that is giving you this feeling.

You groan getting up you see Nepeta and Meulin have left your room and went back to there's most likely then not. you smile having had a good dream, mostly it was about Nepeta though you blush, wondering why she would cuddle into you so close like that, you hear giggling from their room you change into suitable clothing, and walk out getting Dave and Dirk to turn off the music, you like it, you'll admit that, just not so early in the morning, you then after persuading them to turn off the music knock on Nepetas' and Meulins' dorm room door. Nepeta answers smiling happily "come in Mkitty!" she says happily wearing a skirt which is green, a large black t-shirt, and her hat on her head, she looks at you with your green eyes expecting you to come in, how can you say no? You'd have to be heartless to do so, you walk into there room which they have made it to be a home away from home, it seriously feel like you stepped into Greece, Meulin and Nepeta smile at you both dressed the same, but differently, Meulin having dressed the same as her younger blood sister, has her hair tied in a bun, they have three bean bag chairs around the room forming a triangle, you sit on one of them, and they sit on the rest, you also notice the room has a very oriental feel to it, it's nice and homely. Nepetas' tail moves slowly yet happily as does Meulins' tail as well "purrhaps you would like some of our tea?" Nepeta asks, you nod, having not had tea in a long time, Nepeta cheers happily and walks to make the tea in a small place the boarded off Meulin takes out a sketch pad writing slowly

"she likes you, you know, well at least she thinks she does, I'm not sure if she does to be honest, yet we hardly know anyone here, you're our only furrend in the school right now. Yet as her sister, I must ask a favor, if she does like you...and you like her, don't break her heart, she's hard relationship purroblems in the past, which have damaged her mental state, I've had bad relationships myself, but I find you and my sister go well together, you seem happier, you smile as well around her, so please, make my sister happy if she does confess to you, take her out, treat her right, you can show her that the world, isn't so cruel, I'm the only family she has left, since our mother died when we were young I've had to raise her for twenty years of my life, soon she'll turn eighteen, and she'll be an adult." She stops writing coughing a bit you look crestfallen you can tell she is going through a rough time, Nepeta comes back back out with the tea and smiles handing you and Meulin a cup of tea, you take a sip amazed at how it tastes, Nepeta puffs out her chest porudly seeing your reaction, you look at them and say "the nurse has your blood tests done, so I'm going to take you there after the tea which, is really great by the way, thank you Nepeta, for making it." Nepet flushes and acts embarrassed and very girly "awww, shucks thank you furry much! I'm glad you like it." Meulin giggles getting up. You get up slowly and walk them both to the nurses office smiling.

 The nurse smiles seeing Meulin and Nepeta walk into the office. She goes to Meulin handing her the blood test results she says to her "you are both very healthy, but what is shocking is what is in your blood, there seems to be trace amounts of radiation, don't look so shocked you two! It wont kill you, in fact it's keeping you both alive! Oh and you mister!" The nurse points at you "your yearly blood test is overdue, you may have skipped out on it in the beginning but I will not let you run from me any longer!" You gulp backing into a corner, the nurse comes up to you grinning holding out a vial and a hollow needle to take your blood, you dash quickly yet Nepeta blocks you you are cornered and scared of needles, yet she then just holds you purring saying "it'll be alright, I'm scared of them too." She purrs softly calming you down just enough so the nurse jabs the needle into your skin causing you to yelp loudly yet Nepeta and Meulin both cover your mouth stopping the yelp, after a minute the blood test is over, and she takes the needle out, and you take out some gauze and patch up the wound, tightly.

You look at Nepeta then the nurse, then let out a hearty sigh, then you look down at Nepeta who is still hugging you, she looks like she is smiling Meulin looks at her awwing softly and silently writing down "she's sleeping right now." You nod picking her up bridal style and carry her to her dorm room. Meulin follows you and starts to talk for once making a small idle conversation "so what do you think of my sister?" She asks you suddenly, you keep walking looking at her saying slowly "well..she's nice, sweet, funny, very cute and beautiful, she likes a lot of people she's warmed up to John and my friends, with in a day of meeting them, it's really amazing, since you are both new here, yet you've both adapted so well, especially Nepeta, I was worried after that gang tried to rape you two, that well you'd fear the school and the people, but you and Nep both warmed up to me, and my friends, besides Rose and Roxy, who haven't come here yet, they are part of the school though and, well they are rich, not like, snobby rich, just rich as in having a lot of money." You pause taking a few breaths getting to their dorm and putting Nepeta on the bed softly where she snores, you smile softly and take off her hat petting her hair which is now unkempt, you hear her purr softly in her sleep. You turn around looking at Meulin saying softly "remind her to wash her hair when she wakes, your shower should be to the right of the bed, it's a hidden door, you should take one too, it's been a few days." You say giving her some advice, she nods with a hearty smile.

Meulin gets up and smiles at you kindly saying softly knowing her younger sister is asleep "I'll take a shower, just watch my sister, pet her every so often, so she doesn't get any nightmares." You nod as Meulin goes into the shower room finding it easily you think to yourself, being deaf must have its perks, you watch Nepeta silently she mewls softly like a cat you think to yourself. she'll be an adult soon, yet she's been making her own choices, she's already an adult mentally, not physically, even though she has a pretty nice sized bust, and nice hips and a nice rear to go along with it, he back is curved a bit and she is also very athletic, she runs often, mostly in jogging gear, you are amazed that such a cute, and beautiful girl doesn't have a boyfriend or a 'mate' as she says, yet you wonder, just how bad is her mental state, she seems pretty stable to you, she's cheerful around you, maybe she finds you calming, maybe she likes you, you can't tell. You pet her softly her purr resonating thought the room, it makes you smile when she purrs, because you know she is happy. 

Meulin comes out of the shower clothed in some new clothing she seems happy that they fit so nice, yet she seems happy just for about anything really, she smiles at you seeing you pet her sister while she sleeps, she goes to her sister giving her a soft kiss on the forehead Nep yawns cutely and you get a good look at her teeth, sharp, perfect for puncturing flesh, and ripping apart meat, it sends shivers down your spine for you guess Meulin has the same teeth as well, on closer inspection most likely due to her irradiated blood her tongue and the inside of her mouth are green. Nepeta yawns stretching out her body in a cat like fashion, she looks at you smiling, even though she is groggy, "hey mewius!" She says as cheerful as ever Meulin taps her shoulder and signs that it's time for her to take a shower especially if you want to impress.  She bolts up and nods running into the shower room closing the door hurriedly and taking a very long shower, she yells out after a few minutes into her shower "hey sis bring any shampoo??" Meulin look at you and you write it down for her she nods getting it opening then door a bit handing her the shampoo, Meulin then closes the door.

She smiles at you and you hear Nepeta singing a song in Greek, Meulin chuckles knowing it's a song about finding your true love. After about two hours she comes out in nice clothing that is a short sleeve t-shirt which shows off the size of her chest, denim shorts that show off her rear end and hips, she also wears a blue cat eared hoodie which goes down to her mid section just above her denim shorts. You look at her in awe, and see she is also wearing blue shoes, and blue finger-less gloves, you blush at how amazing she looks, you then look at her hair which, is cleaned and although it is short it has some waves to it, you can tell now that it is just a very dark brown in color, but is almost blackened, her eyes are still green with the yellows for the whites of her eyes, which you assume is from the radiation in her blood. Nepeta looks at you giggling before saying "so you thinking something naughty purrhaps? Or and I that purrety?" She ends the sentence in an almost flirtatious manor, Meulin giggles and nods wondering my answer, you blush and look down embarrassed "y-you are very purrety Nep, v-verry purrety." She smiles a very happy smile and pounces you into the bed at the use of your cat like pun Meulin smiles giggling up a storm, Nepeta starts mewling happily and purring holding you in a very tight bear hug, after a while she lets go and sits next to you getting off of you slowly being sure she didn't break anything in you do to her pounce hug and greeting.

You chuckle and hug her back lightly she looks frail, but you know she isn't, funny thing is you don't know there strife sbecibi, they know one of yours, but you don't know what there's are. They look at you confused "yes Mewius?" Say Nepeta softly you look at them then ask "what are both of your strife specibi?" Nepeta smiles taking out claws so now you know she is claw kind, Meulin does the same taking out longer, and more sharper set of claws, so they are both claw kind, you smile and nod they put away there claws and smile at you, you know well enough Nepeta wore the clothing she wore to arouse you, or at least make her more attractive then she already is. You yawn a bit and Nepeta smiles at you sliding up net to you purring as you lull of into a mid day sleep, when you awake moments later due to the Striders loud music, you just shake your head and smile walking out of the room, Nepeta following behind you even though you didn't ask her too.

 


	3. Be John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be different, since it is going to be in one of the homestuck kids perspective, yet it goes all the way back through chapter one, so you'll see what life is like in the school and how the kids interact with each other.

You are now John Egbert, brother of Jake English, well he's not really your brother, he is more like your cousin, you like playing pranks, and are friends with Dirk, and Dave Strider, your own cousin, Rose and Roxy Lalond, although roxy is drunk most of the time, so you can't really tell if she thinks of you as an actual friend, you are also friends with Jane Crocker, who'll soon take over the Crocker industry, although you don't say it to her face, you really don't like the Crocker baked goods. As stated before you like pulling pranks, and most of the time you are pulling them off on your friends, or Marius, who you have known since pre-school, he's gotten used to most of your pranks, although you know some of them still get to him. You chuckle with glee, and notice that, Rose and Roxy much to your horror are not in, you, Dave and Jade are one of the first three into the whole school, you smile and greet your friends

"Hey Dave! Hi Jade!" You say cheerfully smiling at them, sometimes you wonder why they had broken up, you don't even know why they went dating in the first place ether, since they are so destructive to each other. Yet you don't question them on it since it is a sore subject Dave as quirky as ever says the famous words "all hail the mighty Egderp, our prankster overlord, who will prank us all till the very end of paradox space." You yourself don't mind that nickname, nor what he said at all, you find it strangely charming coming from Dave who can still spit out mad rhymes like it is nothing at all, Jade your other friend who you've known for a slightly shorter time then Marius or Dave, punches him playfully in the shoulder, he doesn't react as usual showing no change in his features or facial expression, which is common coming from Dave, you laugh but not at them, but at how they are, and they know what you are laughing about Jade pouts "c'mon John, he just insulted you!" You just smile your signature charming smile and shake your head not feeling insulted in the least.

You see Marius walk in and walk up to him smiling your most joyous smile you then say and ask "hey Marius, where's Rose?" You see him shrug showing he doesn't know which makes your smile falter a bit, yet you manage to keep it up, Dave even though his face is unreadable even through his sunglasses, you can tell he is worried, Jade also looks worried. You know Marius doesn't mean to make you all feel worried, but he is the bringer of all news good, and bad. You see Marius walk to the top layer of the schools cafe, the common place for all of you to hang out now that the rest of them are all here, Jane, Jake, and Dirk, you go up with the six of them sitting at your common seat a very pale blue chair where as Dave sits in a red one yours has the symbol of wind on it, Daves has the symbol of a Gear, Dirks has a heart that is purple on his red chair, Jade sits in her chair which has her dogs face on it, you know Bec pretty well, Jakes chair has the symbol of a page of a turning book, and, Jane has a green tentacle like thing on her purple chair.

You see Marius standing up when Doc Scratchs' voice comes on the intercom, you don't really mind his voice, it doesn't irk you, but you know it irks Marius a lot, you don't know how Dave and Dirk feel about Doc Scratchs' voice ether, you see Jade roll her eyes, so she finds it annoying and Jane is just ignoring the whole announcement which goes like this "good evening my fellow students, today there is some news, now it isn't that schools are invading, although I know you'd all _love to hear_ that." You wonder what this news is, it isn't often that Doc Scratch the principle of the school ever comes on the intercom, unless it is to say that a school is invading, and he's right most students would love to hear that news, you hear a few groans which Marius seems to ignore, Doc Scratch the continues "Friends time to rejoice! We have twenty-eight transfer students coming to this here school from different places, two from Greece, two from Russia, two from the Philippines, two from the Caribbean Islands, two from oh.. two from here it seems, two other Americans, anyways, two more from Iceland, two from China, two more from India, two from, well these two I don't know where they are from, but it is some place where law is very upheld, and the rest are scattered, in different places in the world. The two from Greece will be here shorty, I expect _everyone_ to be on there _best behavior_ is that _clear_?" You hear an audible mumble yet you and your friends never mumble or even shout “Yes Sir!” not even once. Doc Scratch then adds one more thing to his message as if he is instigating something "also, they are all single, and are expert fighters. That's why they are here." You yourself wonders why he added that to the announcement. 

You don't mind hearing Doc Scratches voice every once and a while since his voice is soothing at least somewhat, it's soothing in a way that it just makes you want to hit someone with a hammer, although you know he most likely wanted that feeling in everyone. You see Marius walk to the front doors most likely to get a closer look at the transfer students that are coming here to the school. It's a good call to since Marius is a nice guy, hates violence, and wont kill friends unless he can't help or treat there wounds, yet overall you don't see him use his Strife Specibus much, or hardly at all. You notice right off the bat, Spades slick and his gang consisting of Sn **o** wman, Spades Slick himself, Hearts Boxcars, Diamonds Droog, Clubs Deuce, and Jack Noir, you can only guess they are up to no good.

Just like you thought you were right, they weren't up to no good at all, you saw them the five of them try to jump the two transfer students, possibly rape them if Marius hadn't stepped in to intimidate them, which worked really well, you, Dave, and the rest went behind him just in case they came back you with your hammer out, jade with her rifle, Dave, and Dirk with there swords, Jane with her fork and spoon? Okay you don't really get that one but oh well, and then Jake with his two pistols one in each hand, you all form a semi-circle around him to protect Marius from as many angles as you all can do. Yet not to your surprise no one comes to attack out of fear most likely, Marius isn't that scary unless he gets angry, then you don't want to even been near him, no one does. You all start moving when him and the two girls who's names you caught, Nepeta and Meulin Leijon, sisters no doubt, you see him lead them to the nurse, you, and the rest of the friends follow, they seem nervous around all six of your presences, so you all back away a bit keeping your distance, you hear him say that you are friendly and that they wont harm you, you smile and the now more comfortable let you all move slightly closer. 

You and the gang, even though you aren't a gang at all, just tightly packed friends, you all stay outside of the nurses office, which she calls Safe Haven X for some weird reason you all never got, well unless your Marius. The three of them come out a half an hour later, you can tell Marius dodged his blood test again, still trying to keep up Untouchable Anomaly gig, you always felt as if that'd be a good prank to pull on people if he was injured, but you know he wouldn't do it, because well the people here are, tense and suspicious of others, besides you, and Sn **o** wmans' gang, no one trusts each other. You then follow him up to the dorms, you yawn feeling tired and not up for a few late night pranks, since a lot happened today, so you head in your room and head to sleep.


	4. Head in the clouds, with 4x troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get new transfer students, lets see who they are.

You awake seeing Nepeta near you in your bed once again, this has been going on for a few days now, you notice Meulin isn't in the room, she might be in Dirk and Daves' dorm room, most likely talking with the to of them. You guess that Meulin has a thing for one of the Striders, which doesn't surprise you in all honesty, you look over at Nepeta, who is wearing shorts, and a short sleeve T-shirt. You smile at her and give her soft belly rub, she mewls happily smiling dreaming about something, you wonder what though, although you know she has been sneaking into your dorm room every, or almost every single night, you don't mind it at all, you've gotten used to it, after the fourth day. You sit up and yawn, Nepeta stays laying on your bed, although you know once she doesn't feel you where you normally are she'll wake up. True to that statement she does wake up she looks at you "what's wrong, Mewius?" You smile and shake your head "nothing is wrong Nepeta. Just waking up as usual, at midnight which is now, so nothing is wrong Nep-Nep." She nods looking at you with her vibrant green eyes, you can tell she is worried, and that she deeply care for you and her family. You smile petting her softly to which she responds by nuzzling your hand and purring softly.

You smile at her affection, yep she is cute, she is very sweet and caring, her sister is also kind and caring, you know this well enough, yet you wonder if she actually likes anyone in the school. She could possibly like Dave, or Dirk, maybe even John, you don't know she talks to all of them, and smiles all the time, you sometimes see her smiling more around John though so it makes you think she likes him more, but then again you don't know. Nepeta smiles and purrs rubbing against you still you chuckle softly and just keep petting her "so what shall we do Nep-Nep?" She looks at you her tail forming a question mark, she seems to be thinking then she claps her hands and says happily "talk and drink tea together, maybe even have a hug and snuggle fest with just us two!" You chuckle slightly and nod to her idea, she smiles very happy that you've agreed she then runs back to her dorm you watch her go watching her hips move about as she runs, she comes back a bit later with some fresh, warm tea for the both of you to drink, the aroma is pleasant from the tea, so you know she made the one that you, yourself like a whole lot.

She smiles sitting down on the floor patting next to her for you to join her, you move next to her slowly being careful as you don't know what you can trip over in the dark. You sometimes wonder why she hangs around you, she knows well you can be a very big force if messed with. She smiles leaning onto your shoulder, moving closer to you snuggling into you you snuggle back into her softly, she purrs happily as you snuggle with her, she looks into you eyes and you swear to yourself mentally that you can see hearts in her eyes. You smile at her petting her softly, she's a nice girl, you say to yourself mentally, you wonder where Doc Scratch has been since you haven't heard his irritating voice for the past few days. You wonder what he is up to, as many suspicions have arose in the school student body, most are saying that he has absconded the school leaving us to fend for ourselves, which is a plausible theory, except you know he is still here, waiting most likely, yet for what you yourself don't know.

You've heard that there have been two new transfer students in the school, you haven't seen them yet, you know one thing from the student chatter that, they are twins, with Heterochromia, one of there eyes is red, while the other is blue, you find it odd that you haven't seen them at all then again, they haven't shown themselves ether. You sigh softly and Nepeta snuggle into you sensing that you are troubled about something "what's wrong Mkitty?" You sigh a bit and admit "the two new transfer students, haven't seen 'em at all, so it's a worrying prospect, makes me furrow my brows a bit though since I know nothing about them." She nods hugging you cuddling into you, her own special sign of saying everything will be okay, you just smile at her petting her, you both then hear talking down the hall.

"stho, thiis man walks up to me sthaying that we shouldn't be here, what do you think Mituna?" The voice sounds dickish, you don't like it to much, whoever owns the voice reminds you slightly of Doc Scratch, you poke your head outside of your creaked open door no doubt from Nepeta forgetting to close it like usual, you see two people one is wearing a helmet with a blue, and red visor over it, you find it, well strange and very odd to say the least. You then look at the other one who is wearing the same thing except in the form of glasses, you find it a bit more strange, actually stranger then the one next to him, you walk out in your white T-shirt and pinstripe pants the both top looking at you, they both stop and look at you saying "who the fuck are you?" You look at them both "well..that was rude of you both, you shouldn't say that to someone you just met, I'm guessing you two are the twin transfer students I've heard 'bout." They both nod "yeah whath's it mean to you?" You sigh a bit "well you're not getting it, I am the one who oversees the students that walk in these very halls, so I have to know you two." The elder sibling of the two twins looks at you pointing an accusing finger at you speaking with his lisp "you thon't need to know thit about us jackass." You walk up to him glaring now "two things, one don't call me a jackass, and two I will know shit about you, for you two will tell me about yourselves and you ill do so now!" They both lurch back clearly intimidated when the elder twin tried to do o earlier, may as well have given it right back to him. The elder and the younger twin look at you "thine.. My name is Sollux and this is my twin Mituna Captor. thhere happy now you fucking jackass?"

You look at the one who calls himself Sollux "look..here asshat, my name is Marius, and you will call me such!" You aren't really up for this bullshit tonight you realize you are holding him by the scruff of his neck you let him go a few seconds later, Sollux leaves, Mituna looks at you "dthon't worry abouth my thwin, he's like that to everthythone." You nod and sigh a bit "well at least you are the sensible one, Mituna was it? Nice to meet you, sorry 'bout doing that to your twin, he just hit a few buttons from the past.." You sigh and shake Mitunas' hand and he leaves walking and catching up with his twin, you sigh and walk back in being greeted by Nepeta pouncing you onto the ground snuggling herself into your body purring knowing that you are angry she attempts to calm you down, you smile petting her head softly, she purrs more happily smiling with her purring. You then get up and go into your bed you both having finished your tea before you got into the bed. She purrs once more and climbs into the bed snuggling into you purring in your ear like usual, lulling you off into a calming sleep.

You awake seeing Nepeta gone from your room, you without a doubt in your head know at some point during the night Meulin got her out of the room. You smile a bit, you don't mind Nepeta coming in your room and sleeping with you, the fact she does is calming enough. You get up getting dressed, and taking a shower neatening your hair.. once done you head out meeting Dirk, Dave, John, Jake, Jane, and Jade, and Nepeta and Meulin. Nepeta hugs you happily giggling as well Meulin just giggles signing "good mewning!" Nepeta giggles "good mewning Mewius." You smile feeling Nepeta climb onto your shoulders from behind you you then walk with the gang to your normal seeing position seeing Sollux there and Mituna, Sollux glare at you "oh wthell lookie here it's the assthole from last night!" You groan, great, him again, you think to yourself, Nepeta growls at him glaring at him, even Meulin glares at him, you can tell Sollux isn't well liked Mituna looks at his twin "sthop Sollux, you dthon't know anything about him, besides you were the thone treating, him pretty badly." Sollux groans knowing Mituna his twin is right, you sigh a bit wondering what there story is you hear a voice in your head "we thon't have a sthoroy." You look shocked wondering where the voice came from you then mutter "psyonics?"  They both nod to you you turn a few shades paler then usual and Nepeta stands next to you worried about you.

Sollux groans getting up and walking away Mituna doesn't follow, he stays and sighs rubbing a hand over where his forehead would be which is covered up by strange headgear "thorry about my twin, he's like that with evertyone." You nod and sigh "well doesn't mean he needs to be an absolute ass." Mituna the younger twin jut nod. You look at Nepeta who has stopped growling sensing Mituna is a nice guy. Nepeta stays by your side happily she looks proud to be by you side at all times. Mituna smile sayin in your head "sthe your girlthrend?" You shake your head blushing a red color Mituna chuckles softly "wthell i am going to catch up with my tin brother, I'll see you all later." You all nod, and Mituna leaves you all to talk amongst yourselves, you talk mostly with Nepeta and Meulin since they are very good friends, John talks with the rest of the group, later on you all depart going back to the dorms seeing night starting to come around. Nepeta wraps her arms around one of your arms happily going with you into your dorm, yet Meulin pulls her out signing something to her, you see Nepetas' happy look become a sad one with a sad "alright..." Meulin and Nepeta go into there dorm room, and you fall alseep.


	5. delving into the past

You look around waking up at the usual time, you don't see Nepeta there next to you or in your room, you look around worried to the point of hyperventilating, then you hear soft whimpering, coming from Nepetas' and Meulins' dorm room, you go and get yourself out of bed with some difficulty, due to minor sleep paralysis, you walk out in the halls, never have you seen them so, so barren and empty, it scares you slightly, your breathing become ragged, you've never felt alone before, not for a long, long time, you slowly walk to Nepeta and Meulins' dorm room, you then stop feeling like you aren't alone even though no one is in the hall, must be paranoia, you think to yourself, you keep walking not knowing you walked past there dorm room. As you walk you hear a clamor of voices, they say thinks like "merciless killer!", "you enjoyed seeing the blood spill didn't you?!" You look around in fear for once in your life without Nepeta around you are afraid, you quietly yell shut up! Yet it does nothing to quell the angry voices of the past, you start to break into a jog back to your dorm when you trip and hit the ground not face first, you manage to stop your fall with your hand just in time, you look around seeing a darker then black mist form then a shape becomes recognizable, it is a human shape, but it isn't your shape, no it's past that, horrendously disfigured beyond human, you look around your eyes showing true fear, one voice rings out  

"Remember me? Buddy o' boy, do I remember  **you**!" You scream "a-anything but you! Why are you even here, you're dead!" The figure chuckles "dead maybe? Alive, definitely. I'm closing in on ya pally." You start to shake, you know who this voice belongs to a man who once had a name, an actual human name, then, everything changed, of course he changed dramatically, he started killing, he became well known, now he discarded his name like it as trash calling himself Ezekiel, he was no longer human, no longer a friend, he became a demon of sorts, first he killed your family, he nearly killed your friend John Egbert, you protected him, nearly at the cost of your life, the figure looks at you his silhouette forming a evil grin you back away into the dorm of Nepeta and Meulin then voice harshly and raspily says "don't think, that they can protect you from your own shadow! You been running for a long time.. isn't it about time you stopped, and _**faced**_ your demons?! Huh Marius?, yet that isn't your real name is it? Just like Ezekiel isn't mine, tell me did you change your own name out of fear? Or out of spite, actually let me know later." He grins right up in your face, his hair even though he is a silhouette, is shaggy, smelling of burning car fuel, his eyes red as the blood that spilled from you, his face marred with ash and the cuts from your sword that you no longer have, having thrown it away so he wouldn't follow you. You scream once more, loudly and the shadow vanishes "see I'm outta time, and so..are you!" All you hear is his laughter is evil vile laughter, plaguing you like no one business.

You hear the door open, you hear a voice, you can't tell what is being said, you know it is a girls you feel yourself being dragged into the dorm, once you get your vision antiquated with yourself, you see Nepeta and Meulin standing over you worried, Nepeta being the mot worried she cuddles into you, but you scooch back into a corner, Meulin signs something to Nepeta, she nods saying "mkitty, everyfurrything will be okay, you've got all of us." You nod muttering "yet one nearly died..." They look at you Nepeta goes close to you whispering "tell us, we'll listen." You gulp and shake a bit trembling Nepeta hugs you as does Meulin, they both just hold onto you lightly in the corner snuggling themselves into you Nepeta hugging herself tightly against you, as does Meulin yet it is lighter then Nepetas' hug, you can tell they are both worried, you look at Nepeta "c-can you g-get me some t-tea?" She nods getting up fast and making the tea you watch her go, you pray that  _ **he**  _doesn't get here soon, she comes back with some tea she hands it to you, and although your hands shake you manage to take a sip slowly calming down, you gulp once more "a-alright, I'll tell you, what I've told no one else." Suddenly a knock is on the door "hey Marius it's me John!" You nod letting him in, he knows what happened he says softly "so.. he's finally closing in huh? We nearly lost him for good, didn't we?" You nod and gulp Nepeta goes and closes then locks the door, effectively locking and trapping you both inside so that the story can be heard you then speak up

"Promise not to tell anyone, alright, you two?" They both nod "we purromise." They both say, you nod "alright lets start from the beginning, you see, Marius isn't my real name, I had a name at one point, but since then I've forgotten it, ever since me and John here have been running we've forgotten my actual name." You pause taking a sip of the tea, then continue "you see in first grade I had another friend, his name was Jovial, never knew why, but he was made fun of for it, I stood up for him, and we became fast friends, we talked for hours and hours on end, then middle school hit, and well change started to happen, for a few weeks, I'd hardly see Jovial, but every fourth week he'd come back to school, he looked sleep deprived, his eyes blood shot, and burning with the flame of agony." You look at John he nod and gulps you then continue "then he stopped appearing in school all together. It was strange, yet we both had this sense of, well dread for lack of a better word." You sigh stopping once again Nepeta looks at you with increasing worry John then takes over

"So when he did finally come back, he started calling himself Ezekiel for a strange reason, he also said that there was an "Elder god" that was ready to kill the world and make it anew. We both thought it was very, very strange and odd, he also started to dress differently, wearing mostly black, some grays here and there, we both thought it was a cult that he was following and tried to get him out of it. Yet.." John stops and you pick up where he left off "yet it wasn't a cult at all, that "elder god" he talked about was real, it was real, and it was ugly." You make a disgusted face Nepeta hugs you both softly you both pat her back softly and she lets go you then continue "so anyway we started hearing about a few strings of murders lately, I decided to investigate." You take a shuddering breath and start to cry a bit "yet..when I got home.. he- he was there, and my family was killed, I looked at him in shock I was appalled by what he had done, and had become, he was no longer human in my eyes, no far from human! He became the soul embodiment of evil. He looked at me covered in fresh blood." Nepeta gasps as does Meulin both shocked, you see them loose several shade of skin color, then you take another shaky breath continuing "he ran before I could say anything to him, I then ran to Johns home to tell him what had happened to our friend, I saw quickly that John was in a loosing Strife battle with him. So I stepped in, and thought with him, at the time, I had a sword kind specibus, yet he was fighting unfairly he had a long ranged weapon a Scythe to be exact, that's right that scythe you saw me use, was his scythe originally. I took it from him, yet it was costly." You take off your shirt, Nepeta blushes, yet soon that blush fades and is replaced with a look of shock.

A large wound going from your heart to the whole other side of your body can be seen clear as day. Nepeta gasps then snarls "h-he harmed you?!" She looks angry, you nod and then say "yet I got his weapon, and I took off his arm and his eye. Then once John was out of harms way, I absconded the fight, even though I was bleeding badly from the wound, I kept going no matter how much I wanted to pass out and die, I kept going." The sentence seems to strike a cord with Nepeta who hugs you really, really, really tight "say no more." Is all she says to you Meulin looks worried John gets up unlocking the door and leaving closing the door behind him and walking back to his room. You look at Nepeta you then hug her out right sobbing into her shoulder, you hear her going "shhhh, shhhh" you know she is trying to calm you down she gently rubs herself against you purring very softly in your ear once more to try and calm you down, you eventually after a while stop sobbing, you then say "he's coming here, he wants to finish the battle with me, it's like good verses evil, I'm good, he's evil, one of us has to die." Nepeta nods gulping "well, I hope you don't die Marius." You look at her saying "I wont." She nods holding onto you her hold getting looser and looser until it's very loose, you hear her sobbing, no doubt thinking of what the world would be like without you. You gently pet her she purr through her tears trying to be happy for you, you just keep petting her softly holding her against you.

She eventually calms down, and she looks at you with her green eyes you just hold her close and softly Meulin goes somewhere in the room and seem to be updating something. Eventually you let go of Nepeta and move over to one of the bean bags, soon laying down on one of them and falling asleep. She goes over to you once you are deep in your sleep, and kisses your cheek softly you shift a bit and smile softly, she smiles as well and then lay down on top of you. When you awake the next morning you blush a deep red, seeing Nepeta asleep on top of you, in just a green bra, and panties once more, you blush and gently move her off of you and onto the bean bag, she mewls softly and you go to your dorm, taking a quick shower Meuling giggles softly when you leave all flustered. Nepeta eventually gets up and yawns stretching out showing off her flat stomach, he big bust and her curves, she then groggily goes into the shower taking a shower and cleaning herself and her hair, especially her hair, she then smiles softly getting out in some new clothing which consist of a green hoodie that is shorter then her blue one, a yellow shirt with a flower on it which goes past her short hoodie just a bit, she also has green shorts with the leo symbol on the right hip, of her shorts which show off her ass, and her shirt shows off her bust he then goes into Meulins' closet and take out a white flower asking "mind if I borrow this?" Meulin smiles going to her and putting it in her hair she smiles hugging her sister, she then walks out seeing you she goes to you.

You look at Nepeta blushing the brightest red you've ever blushed before. Your jaw drops in awe, she looks utterly stunning, she pants smiling "l-like how I look Mewius?" You nod still blushing she makes a cute girly pose with her hands clutched and her arms straight, she lifts up one leg and turns to the side, she giggles then you see she is waiting for you to draw her! You smack yourself mentally taking out a sketch pad, and drawing her she smiles her signature cat like smile, you keep drawing her for about a half an hour before finishing, you smile and nod she then drops the pose and you show her the drawing she looks at it in awe and amazement, he then hugs you tight and you smile petting her softly, being careful of the flower, she mews happily and smiles you then take her hand softly causing her to blush a bright green, you chuckle softly going with her to the usual meet up spot with you and your friend, you then hear a monotone voice say "hello there Marius" which is accompanied by a drunken and slurred voice "yeaaaah hey there cute fluff." You shake your head smiling and sighing looking up to see Roxy and Rose Lalond.


	6. Be the Leijons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is going to be pretty long, I know last one was long, but this one will be longer, next chapter after this we'll have two new transfer students come into the school

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are the sister of Meulin Leijon, you both live in a small town in Greece called Alteria, you are around ten years old while your sister is around 12 years old, you both have a cute complexion at this age, although your sister is already growing breast showing that she is maturing. You sigh a bit knowing you are not at a maturing age yet, although you wish you could mature as well. Your dad comes up to you both suddenly ushering you both into his robotics lab, where he sedate the both of you, when you awake you both feel a pain in your tail bone, you are the first one to look down, and you see that you have a blue colored tail, you screech at the top of your lungs, alerting your sister to your find of your new tail, she look appalled by what her father has done to you. You then look and see she has a longer tail and point it out to her, she too screeches, yet it is far louder, far, far louder then yours. She goes to you hugging you, you both sob in each others arms, you both cry for a whole fort night, afraid to leave to room.

The next morning your father comes in smiling "hello there Nepeta, and hello there Meulin, I see you both have gotten used to your tails, now time for faze two, of my experiment!" He cackles lightly you both go back in fear, cowering in a corner, he goes close to you both holding out a syringe, filled with some strange liquid, you both are in fear of your lives, you don't know what happens next all you remember is screaming loudly, you sister covering her ears, which eventually start bleeding, her ear drums having been ruptured to the point where her hearing is lost for good. He then does the same after injecting half of this goop into you, does the same to Meulin who whimpers, she always was the stronger one of you two, she sobs after your dad leave the room, she sobs, and sobs, you just hug her feeling sorry for her, since you made her loose her hearing, you look around for something anything to clean the blood from her ears, and eventually you find it, a dry rag, you go to her mouthing "hold still sis" she nods whimpering and cowering, trembling with the fact that there father has become a mad man. It takes a while but you manage to clean out what you can of the blood from her ears.

You hug her and just hold her sobbing, you look at your sister mouthing "how..how can you be so strong?" She looks at you with a smile, whispering softly "because I care, and one of us needs to be the stronger sibling." You nod accepting her answer as truthful, as truthful as you can get with each other, over the next few years until you are fifteen and your sister is seventeen you father keeps injecting this stuff into your body, you both don't know it, but your blood has changed from a red color, to a light pastel olive color, your eyes have no whites anymore, only yellows where the whites were. You look at your sister nearly recoiling in shock, and she too does the same, you now notice that you are both mutants, and you both hate your dad. Then your sixteenth birthday comes, you now look at yourself seeing you have an ample bosom, that could make any guy drool, your hips have become fuller, and your ass has become more, plush and a bit compact, but it is still round, you look at your sister who is taller then you by about a head or so, her hair is long and curly, fringes coming from both sides of her ears, where as yours is short, and almost like a bob cut, makes you look cuter, but you do wish it could grow out longer, just a bit so you could at least impress a man, you look at Meulin, she seems broken, she looks at you with a form of envy, and you know why, even though you've both snuck out of the lab many times, and gotten into many, many relationships, even online ones as well, they've all ended in failure.

You both didn't want this life that you now have gotten thrust upon you, you were human beings once, now you're just freaks, and aliens, that's what people have been calling you both, because you don't look like them, you don't have normal colored blood, sure you might be cute, and sexy, but they all think it's just a ruse. Then you hit your sweet sixteen, and Meulin becomes eighteen a few days later, you father comes in this time without a syringe, but with cards, three cards for you both six in total, you see that they are strife sbecibus cards, you've heard of these cards, cards that are of a certain type, and they let you fight better rather then just using your fist unless you are a fist kind, but that is different, you wonder why he got you these cards, was he going to pit you against one another, to see who is the strongest of you both, or to see who'll snap first? You look at him for once in your life, and see his smile is genuine, he seems happy to give you these cards, he's aged a bit and now has wrinkles all over his face and body, he is paralyzed from the waste down, so he uses a wheelchair to get around that he himself built. He sets the cards in front of you both, the cards are, Claw Kind, Blade Kind, and, Strange Kind, you and your sister both choose Claw Kind, it just seems fitting to the both of you, your father then leaves you both, shortly after you pick your strife cards.

You equip your strife card as does your sister, you both nod to each other baring your claws at each other, since you have no one else to practice with beside each other, you know she can't hear, so it gives you an advantage, you charge and swiftly go behind your sister and attack, she blocks much to your surprise, you attack again and again at different angle each time getting faster and faster, you she keeps blocking, your father watches from the top of the laboratory steps, smiling, at how far you have both come. You and your sister keep strifing for hours on end, until you are both exhausted, yet with little or no injuries what so ever on your body, you both lick each others injuries clean. You look around walking around the room, for a good sleeping area, for the both of you to snuggle up with each other, one of you staying awake in case of threats. You eventually find a bean bag big enough for two, you beckon your sister over to the bean bag and curl up on it much like a cat, and your sister does the same next to you, she falls asleep first, and you stay awake until she wakes up.

A year later, you are now seventeen, and your sister is nineteen, you have both just got accepted into Doc Scratchs' Vocational High School, your dad looks at you happily "congrats, girls." Is all he says to you both, you just smile as does your sister, who now knows sign language, and a lot of it from watching online videos, to signing with you so you can talk back to her just in case she can't read your lips, you find it a good thing that you both now have a stronger bond, even though you two strife a lot to keep each other up to date with each others movements, you both hardly or never injure each other at all. You both say your good-byes to the friend what little ones you've have left, and board the plane to America, you see that no one looks at the both of you, you sigh in relief that no one will call you freaks, you wonder and you know your sister is most likely thinking it a well, what are the people like? Are they nice, mean, or a mix of both? So many questions run through both of your heads, the plane soon touches down after a few days you both still keep the same habit of one sleeps while the other stay awake so you can watch out for each other.

When the plane touche down, you both get off, having heard your stuff has gotten transferred over to the school itself, so you both have it pretty easy. You both decide to walk to the school which takes a few days, where you meet a lot of people some bad some good, the bad ones were dispatched of, and the good ones helped you to the school. You look at the school seeing its massive size, it looks like it could go on forever up or down. You both start talking to each other "so, what do you think of what the people here are like sister?" Your sister shrugs saying "I really don't know but if they try and hurt you I purromise to purrotect you." You smile at your sister, she's older so she has a right to protect you her little sister, you hug her softly.

You walk through the first set of doors, you look at your sister pointing out a man sitting in some chairs near what you think is the office of the school "do you think he is a nice man?" You sister looks at the man you pointed out she nods "he seems nice, kinda cute too." Meulin giggles and blushes a light olive, you both reach the second set of doors and both of you are hesitant to open it, it's a new world to the both of you, you have no idea what to expect. You gulp as does your sister, and you open the door. Not even a few paces in and you just sense something is wrong, you see the man and you and your sister go up to great him, suddenly Meulin hugs you close as you both get surrounded by five guys, you both don't know who they are, but they are scary, they start to close in on you when you hear your sister cry for help, you know she, let alone both of you, cannot take on five guys. Suddenly that man you noticed from earlier takes out what looks like a Scythe, he goes to the foe that are most likely going to rape you, you don't hear what he says and nor does your sister.

You see them back off, you wonder if he is just that scary, he can be good for protection for the first few days, you hear him mutter a few directions to them, the five groan in distaste well you think it is that, it could jut be pure annoyance, you can't really tell once the five men leave, he bends down on his knees, putting his scythe away, he then hold out a hand saying "I wont hurt you." Your elder sister speaks up "t-thank you furr saving us, you are furry, furry nice mister." The man look at you saying, to you both "it's no problem it's what I do, I've always hated violence, my name is Marius, what is your names?" You think to yourself Mewius, that's a cute name, your elder sister once again speaks up "m-my name is Meulin Leijon, and this is my sister Nepeta." He smiles "nice to meet you both." You then go closer to him you are shocked at his eye color which is a vibrant blue, but you swear there is a hint of rainbow or amber in there somewhere, he seems just as shocked about your eyes, no doubt it is because of the yellows for the whites of your eyes. You hang your head down and whisper slowly "s-sorry if we caused you any trouble, and sorry if my sister yelled, she's deaf." You see him shake his head, he says something along the lines of it's no problem. 

You see him get up he starts to walk and he beckons you both to follow him, you take up your proud walking stance as does your sister and you follow him, you notice some strange people behind him they aren't watching you unlike the other people who watch your hips sway back and forth with each step you take, you like the attention but you know there intent is vile, the man that is known as Marius glares at them, they all back off and walk away forming a path to the nurses office, Marius looks at you both and says "the ones behind us are friends, they wont harm you." You nod as does your sister who read his lips. You both smile your cat like smile, which is natural to you both due to all your fathers experiments on you both. He then takes you into the nurses office, you are both greeted by a few bright lights, and a cheerful woman around thirty-five years old, she smiles at the both of you "ah you must be the new transfer students, come into the back so i can take your measurements and take a blood test." You quiver, but not visibly since you don't want Marius to think you are weak within the first day of meeting him. You and your sister go into the back then the nurse closes the door "don't worry, the room is sound proof, I know of what your father did, cruel it was and is." The nurse says to you both you nod agreeing with her.

The nurse then has you take off your clothing stripping you both down to your bras and panties, you shiver as it is a tad bit chilly in the room, the nurse then comes up to you first taking out a tap measure, she measures your bust first, then your hips, and then your arms and legs, and your stomach as well, she takes your shoe size as well, she sees your tail, and gasps and "oh my.." your tail droops, yet you feel her take more measurements most of your tail. She then does the same to your sister, your sister mewls in protest, but you take her hand softly showing her it is alright, she nod letting the nurse take her measurements. After the measurements as taken she takes out a needle and puts it in your elbow softly taking out some of your olive blood, she does the same to your sister "alright! You can put your clothing back on! New clothing will be shipped to your dorm room, alright?" She seems very chipper about that, she bandages up your wounds where the needle went, you both then put back on your clothing you look at her "so, where will our dorm be?" You ask her curiously she smiles at your question "right next to Marius. He doesn't have many friends since he is feared in this school, although, don't tell him, but I am his mother..." You hear what sounds like shame in her voice, you and your sister nod, and walk out of the office.

You then walk to Marius, who then takes you to the dorm rooms, pointing out his dorm, in case you both want to come in and pay him a visit, you smile and go into the dorm right next to his, dashing in happily. You see a lot of thing there no doubt from your dad, you open the boxes and start moving stuff around, making your room within a few hours until it is well into the night time, a home away from home, although this 'home' you made is a lot more nice and kind, it shows off both of your artistic talents, you then make a small place in the room, for making tea. You both smile and then write on your wall a shipping wall, you both high-five, then decide to pay Marius a visit. You go into his room silent, the both of you, your sister goes over to the window staring out into space no doubt thinking, you then turn your attention to the bed seeing Marius awake with a start no doubt from a nightmare, you make sure he can see you move around a bit you then say "ah you are awake purrfect." You then go up to him getting close to him, you see him blush, you wonder what has gotten him so embarrassed, you hug him softly. Your sister then pulls you off signing "you're in your bra and panties sis." You look down and blush a deep, deep green hoping no one else saw in the hall way, your sister sighs and giggles softly handing you her bathrobe, which you take and wear to cover you up. You then go back to Marius who has made room on the bed for the both of you, you then snuggle yourself into him, making hi blush more.

Your sister takes out a drawing pad writing down  "she normally does that, well my sister is autistic, sadly, but she trusts you, and I trust you too." You snuggle yourself into Marius, no doubt your sister is smiling, you feel him ruffle your hair, you let out a purr, nice and soft, you look at him, and you see him staring at Meulins' robotic tail Meulin smiles, then sighs sadly writing down "we had these grafted onto us since birth, they grow with us, age with us, everything, for us in out small place in Greece our culture makes it so, whoever has the shorter tail will become more attractive, in this case my younger sister is more attractive then me..." She looks down, sad. You then see Marius hug her, trying to cheer her up you then hear him say "looks don't matter, your culture is wrong, it's personality, sure, some idiots go for looks, I'm a rare kind, I go for personality, and you both have such sunny personalities, it's hard not to, not want to hang around you two-" he then pauses before continuing "-yet still, even if your sis has better "assets" like bigger breasts, wider hips, so on so fourth, just know that there   **is**   someone out there for you, waiting for you, and ready to be yours." Your sister smiles taking his words to heart, you can tell they cheered her up, you take his words to heart as well, you then go next to your sister smiling asking him "so if you had to choose one of us which on would you purrfurr to be your girlfurrend?" He looks at you both and shrugs saying "I don't know yet honestly, since I really don't know much about you two specifically, so it's hard to say, sorry if I killed both of your hopes..".

You both shake your head pouncing him hugging him down onto his bed, snuggling yourself into him, you both say in a hushed whisper "don't worry furrend, you didn't offend us, you made us furry, furry happy, purrfectly happy."  You smile and snuggle into Marius a bit more, you push your body into him softly making him blush once more, you see your sister detach herself from him, you then cuddle into him purring into his ear softly lulling him off into a sleep, a good one hopefully. You and your sister smile and you eventually detach yourself from him and walk back to your dorm, you hand Meulin her bathrobe and she giggles and smiles signing to you "so, what do you thing of him? He's nice, cute looking and very understanding purhaps he would make a great boyfurrend!" your sister giggles and you giggle as well, a very girlish giggle well you both giggle very girlish when speaking of boys, you sign back "he  _ **is**_ furry, furry cute! I like him, and you are right he would make the purrfect boyfurrend. Yet we should be careful with out signals sis, we might scare him away furrom us, and we don't want that, since it would be furry bad." You sigh and yawn getting into bed, and your sister does the same. 

The next day you hear a knock on your door, you gulp quickly changing into some suitable pajamas as does your sister, so you don't both embarrass whoever your guest could be. You then go to the door and see it is Marius you great him happily "come in Mkitty!" You smile walking into the room, he follows you and you move out of the way to give him a good look of you and your sisters room, you can tell he likes it, he then its down on one of the bean bags, and you and your sister go on the other two bean bags. Both of your tails move slowly yet happily you then look at Marius and ask "purrhaps you would like some of our tea?" You see him nod which makes you happy, yet get up bounding to the other side of the room, your sister giggles writing down something to him "she likes you, you know, well at least she thinks she does, I'm not sure if she does to be honest, yet we hardly know anyone here, you're our only furrend in the school right now. Yet as her sister, I must ask a favor, if she does like you...and you like her, don't break her heart, she's hard relationship purroblems in the past, which have damaged her mental state, I've had bad relationships myself, but I find you and my sister go well together, you seem happier, you smile as well around her, so please, make my sister happy if she does confess to you, take her out, treat her right, you can show her that the world, isn't so cruel, I'm the only family she has left, since our mother died when we were young I've had to raise her for twenty years of my life, soon she'll turn eighteen, and she'll be an adult." You her your sister cough no doubt it's from the stress of the past, you come back with the tea, and he takes a sip he looks very amazed at the taste and just about everything about the tea, you puff out your chest proudly, he then looks at you getting up and finishing his tea saying "the nurse has your blood tests done, so I'm going to take you there after the tea which, is really great by the way, thank you Nepeta, for making it.".

You blush and act very girly putting your hands up to your face to cover your blush "awww, shucks thank you furry much! I'm glad you like it." You sister giggles getting up a well, he then leads you out and down to the nurses office. Once you arrive in the office, the nusre looks at you both saying to you both you are both very healthy, but what is shocking is what is in your blood, there seems to be trace amounts of radiation" you both look very shocked at the news radiation in your blood, just what did your dad inject into you?! The nurse smiles saying"don't look so shocked you two! It wont kill you, in fact it's keeping you both alive!" You let out a sigh in relief, then the nurse looks at Marius "oh and you mister! Your yearly blood test is way overdue!" The nurse corners him and you see him trying to escape you go up to him blocking his path and hugging him you purr saying "it'll be alright, I'm scared of them too." You keep purring knowing it is calming him down, then she jabs the needle into him he nearly yelps, but you and your sister react quick enough to cover his mouth before the yelp even gets out, she takes a sample of his blood and smiles, you see him gauze up his own wound. You then close your eyes and fall asleep on him, you feel him carry you up to your dorm room and lay you down on the bed, your sister smiles, making some idle conversation "so what do you think of my sister?" You feel him shrug and hear him say "well..she's nice, sweet, funny, very cute and beautiful, she likes a lot of people she's warmed up to John and my friends, with in a day of meeting them, it's really amazing, since you are both new here, yet you've both adapted so well, especially Nepeta, I was worried after that gang tried to rape you two, that well you'd fear the school and the people, but you and Nep both warmed up to me, and my friends, besides Rose and Roxy, who haven't come here yet, they are part of the school though and, well they are rich, not like, snobby rich, just rich as in having a lot of money." You smile in your sleep hearing that, then you hear him say as you purr in your sleep  "remind her to wash her hair when she wakes, your shower should be to the right of the bed, it's a hidden door, you should take one too, it's been a few days." Your sister nods finding the door easily and going in closing it and stripping down showing off her b-cup breasts and her skinny hips all to herself, she then goes in the shower humming a soft tune, after she takes her shower she dresses up in some nice clothing mostly for spring time though. Your sister gives you three rough raps on your shoulder, you instantly wake up and even though you are groggy you look to Marius saying "hey Mewius!" You say it happily.

Your sister giggles softly then signs to you " it's time for her to take a shower especially if you want to impress." You blush a deep olive green rushing into the shower closing the door with a slam, you strip off your clothing quickly showing off your C almost D sized breasts, your nice hips, and your plush round ass off to yourself, you look at yourself quickly with a slight frown seeing that you seem to be gaining a bit of weight, yet you are still skinny. You turn on the water which is still warm good thing Meulin doesn't uses a lot of water, you then call out to your sister seeing there is no shampoo hey sis bring any shampoo??" Your sister no doubt asked Marius what you said, you see the shampoo a few seconds later you take it and quickly shampoo your dark brown hair cleaning it as best as possible, nearly using all the shampoo. You then turn off the water stepping out and clothing yourself in a green shirt with a cat face, the shirt is about your size, and it shows off your chest a bit, you then wear black denim shorts and a blue cat eared hoodie, which is just past your midriff. You walk out seeing Marius blush, you smile and ask him giggling "so you thinking something naughty purrhaps? Or and I that purrety?" You end the sentence a bit flirtatiously, just to tease him, he then says still blushing "y-you are very purrety Nep, v-verry purrety."

You smile your most girly smile squealing internally of his usage of cat puns, you pounce him, although you feel it was a light pounce you hear an "oof" from him, your sister is giggling up a storm smiling happily glad you could and most likely will have a chance with him. You hold him in a tight bear hug and soon let go getting off of him, he smiles and then looks at you both you look at him "yes Mewius?" He looks at you both asking "what is your Strife Sbecibi?" You both show your claws your sisters being much longer, yours being a bit shorter then hers, you then put your claws away as does your sister, you see Marius is asleep, you giggle softly, and cuddle him softly ruffling his hair softly, you stay near him, hearing the Striders blare there music loudly, which wakes him up, he just shakes his head and walks out of the room, you follow him even though he didn't ask you to, you walk with your proud stride. After going to eat lunch and dinner, you both go to your dorms and fall asleep in your separate dorms. You wake up later in the night going into his dorm while your sister goes into the Striders dorm room, this has been going on for the past few days, you see Marius asleep, you cuddle into him, as it is an hour before midnight.

Once midnight comes around he awakes, you feel around you and wake up seeing he is not there, you look at him asking "what's wrong, Mewius?" He just smiles, you find that the cutest thing about him, his smile he then says "nothing is wrong Nepeta. Just waking up as usual, at midnight which is now, so nothing is wrong Nep-Nep." You nod and look into his eyes with your vibrant green ones. He pets you softly and you nuzzle into his hand purring, you can tell he likes your cat like affection, yet you know he is someone who shouldn't be crossed at all, you wonder sometimes if your sister has a thing for one of the Strider siblings. You look at Marius sensing something is troubling you then ask your question again this time, you ask it adorably as possible, he lets out a sigh and says "the two new transfer students, haven't seen 'em at all, so it's a worrying prospect, makes me furrow my brows a bit though since I know nothing about them." You nod cuddling into him showing him in your own way that he will see them eventually and that it will be okay.

You both suddenly hear a lisped voice say "stho, thiis man walks up to me sthaying that we shouldn't be here, what do you think Mituna?" You can tell the voice irritates him, he gets up walking up you stay at the door, and see the strange two students. One wears a helmet with a blue and red visor, and the other one wears glasses with one lense red, and the other blue, they both stop the older one looks at him and asks "who the fuck are you?" You let out a low growl which they don'y hear, you don't like it when people are rude to Marius, it angers you, you then hear him say keeping his cool  "well..that was rude of you, you shouldn't say that to someone you just met, I'm guessing you two are the twin transfer students I've heard 'bout." The elder twin the one with the weird glasses nods saying back "yeah whath's it mean to you?" You hear Marius sigh and say "well you're not getting it, I am the one who oversees the students that walk in these very halls, so I have to know you two." The elder twin seems to get edgy or defensive in some way before he says "you thon't need to know thit about us jackass." You growl again the second twin seems to hear it, for he looks around for the source of the sound, your hair sticks up on end in anger, you hate people who are mean, Marius seems to loose his cool after being called a 'jackass' he then walks up to the elder twin saying  "two things, one don't call me a jackass, and two I will know shit about you, for you two will tell me about yourselves and you ill do so now!"

The elder twin lurches back intimidated, well he got what was coming to him, as he tried to do the same to dear Marius the elder twin says seeming to concede or collapse mentally giving him a proper answer "thine.. My name is Sollux and this is my twin Mituna Captor. thhere happy now you fucking jackass?" You growl again thinking angrily "how dare he call  _my_ Marius a  _ **jackass**_!" Marius then grabs him by the scruff of his neck saying angrily with some venom in his voice "look..here asshat, my name is Marius, and you will call me such!" You can tell he isn't up for any bullshit from new people he just met, he lets go of the elder twin who walks off, red and blue sparking from his eyes, although Marius doesn't seem to catch it at all. He then looks at the younger twin apologizing and shaking his hand you stop growling seeing that the younger twin is sensible and nice. You get on the bed waiting for him to come back in which he does shortly after the younger twin leaves, you cuddle yourself into him when he lays down and purr once more lulling him off into a soundless sleep, once he is asleep you go back and talk with your sister letting her know about the twins, and the elder one named Sollux, you give her a description and she nods signing "so he was a ass to the one you love? Even if the one you like doesn't know it yet?"

You nod and sigh knowing he doesn't know it yet, your sister hugs you, you smile softly she whispers "he'll know in due time, you might be giving the wrong signals, I heard he likes to draw people from the Striders." You get an idea nodding and smile hugging your sis tightly. Then you both go to sleep, the next day comes and you sneak into Marius' dorm to cuddle up with him before he awake wearing a long shirt that has a poptart on it, and some nice spandex shorts, when he awake he smile petting you, you purr softly and nuzzle his hand again then leave to get changed swaying your hips at him seductively before going out of his room. Once you get into your room strip and change into a nice skirt with a leo symbol on the left hip, and you wear your blue cat eared hoodie, a nice shirt as well and you make sure your hair is nice and straight, you put on some make up, but not a lot so it isn't noticeable. Marius then knocks on your dorm door, you and your sister both answer it and say "good morning Mewius!" You then climb up on his shoulders and you all walk towards your table, you see Sollux and Mituna there, Sollux looks at Marius and says to him "oh wthell lookie here it's the assthole from last night!" You and your sister growl, you hear his voice in your head saying "and a feline bitch apparently!" You growl louder as does your sister, his younger twin puts a hand on his shoulder and says  "sthop Sollux, you dthon't know anything about him, besides you were the thone treating, him pretty badly." Sollux gets up and leaves, and Mituna his younger twin says "sthorry about him he's like that to evrthyone." You nod and go about your days, then you all go back to your dorms for a goodnight sleep, you are about to go into Marius' dorm, when your sister signs "not tonight, something's up." You nod and with a sad voice say "alright..." You go into your dorm room with your sister your tail drooping.

You sniffle during the night and you hear crying you don't go outside of your dorm for you think it could be a ploy to get you into a situation where you would be rapped. You hear footsteps walking down the hall, you know they belong to your precious Marius, you worry about him a lot, most of the time to the point where you can't sleep at night. You hear one voice say suddenly a few feet away from your dorm door "remember me? Buddy o' boy, do I remember  **you**!" You hear Marius' voice in fear with true fear in it, and you didn't think he was afraid of anything then you hear this come from him "a-anything but you! Why are you even here, you're dead!" She gasps thinking 'g-ghosts?!' The voice comes back it doesn't sound like a ghost, you can't quite make out what is being said though, you hear Marius scooting up to your dorm door, you hear an evil laughter and Marius' scream you open the door you and your sister look at him worriedly, you take him by his arms dragging him into the door closing and locking the door. He looks around aware but really, really scared, you try moving close to him but he moves into a corner trapping himself there.

You and your sister go to him hugging him tightly not letting him go, you want him calm, and you want to know what happened to make him so scared, you are worried about him, your sister is also worried, but worried about him as a friend, your worried about him more then that, you say to him softly in his ear "mkitty, everyfurrything will be okay, you've got all of us." You look shocked when you hear him mutter "yet one nearly died..." You both then throw yourselves over him like a safety blanket you and your sisters breast covering his face while the rest of your bodies cover him, a knock is suddenly heard out on your door it is an urgent knock a voice comes through you recognize it as John Egberts voice, you go and let him in, Marius looks at you asking for some tea, you nod bounding quickly and preparing the tea even quicker, you are so very worried about him, you know you can't confess to him right now though, that would probably kill your chances with him. You come back making enough tea for everyone, you hand one cup to John who thanks you, you hand one to Marius who nods his hands shake violently, yet somehow he controls them enough so no tea spills out, he then looks at you taking a sip of his tea telling you the story of one of there friends who went bad going into what they felt as a cult worshiping this false elder god. You gasp in horror which quickly turns into anger "he-he harmed you?!" You nearly say at the top of your lungs, you hug him tightly and start to sob a bit, John leave the room after talking with your sister for a tiny bit then he leaves, you keep sobbing you feel him pull you close and just hug you tight, it's enough to calm you down.

Your sister then goes and updates her shipping wall you know that really well, you then feel him let go, and hear him finish his tea, he then goes onto one of the larger bean bags you see it is old and patched up you smile softly seeing it is the one your dad made for you and your sister, seeing that he still cares for you, even if he did mess up your life a lot, he still cared. You go over to Marius, and strip down into your bra and panties, finding it comfortable you kiss his cheek softly, your sister flashes a smile at you once she sees the one you like smile. You then lay on top of him softly hoping you don't crush him in his sleep, when the morning comes he wakes up and you feel him move you onto the bean bag you hear your sister giggling which wakes you up, you wonder why she is giggling she signs to you quickly "he left all flustered, it was cute, and a bit funny, well you can put your plan into action today." You sister smiles at you and you nod bounding into the shower room again using a lot of the different shampoos your sister set up for you, you clean out your hair until it becomes a lighter shade of brown. You then come out of the shower and change into a yellow shirt, with a flower right in the center of where her chest is, then a green hoodie which is shorter then your blue one, you then put on some green shorts with a leo symbol on the right hip this time, and then go into your sisters accessories, and ask if you can borrow a pretty white flower, which is fake, but it looks real, she smile putting it in your hair then you go out dashing up to Marius. You then smile seeing him blush such a bright red, you then take a girly pose and wait, you eventually see him drawing you, and you smile when he hands you the completed drawing. You run back to your dorm showing your sister the drawing he made she looks awed and she smile giving her a soft sisterly hug "you're doing great sister!" She says cheerfully, you hope Marius didn't hear her you smile hugging back and putting the drawing up on the wall, then you go out and go to the normal meeting place with Marius.


	7. Intermission: Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I myself have wrote a chapter to this fiction, and I am sorry about that, but I've been having a few life problems, so I haven't had the will to write for a while until now, so I am sorry, but I am glad to have some people on here who like/love this story, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter which is a peek into the normal lives of Marius, and the rest, and what the classes are like!
> 
> Side note: I will try my best to get an updating schedule down and I will do my best to follow it.

You are Marius, and you are in Doc Scratchs' school of 'wonders' as he calls it, but it is more like a prison to you, you have friends you've known since kindergarten, and new friends as well. It thrills you to be this social with everyone, at least you hope that it will last, for to you not killing others is 'a paradise a way from freedom' although you are not far from being rendered insane ether. Your best friend John Egbert is always by your side, to the point where everyone thinks he is gay for you, although you, yourself know that isn't the case, he is like the old you, overly jovial, and friendly to boot. You always tend to think on the past, but you can't dwell on it too much, you also love to do art work and study art culture from far, and wide, around the world even.

Even though you cannot go to these places, you do see art work that the-other-newer-fresh-bloods bring in, specifically Nepeta and Meulin, they were the first two you had met in this school as your new sophomore year started in this accursed prison called "school". You know the dean, the principle, and the superintendent and all of them specifically the superintendent are all scary. Yet they hardly come out of their white or green and polished offices. You sigh a bit thinking to yourself, you have such great friends, and the four, maybe six new kids, just make your life better and worse.

Nepeta and Meulin, make your life way better then it should be right now, there are a few reasons for that, one being is that you are in love with Nepeta, but another reason is that they both listen to you and aren't afraid to comfort you, even when you do not want comfort, Nepeta especially, loves to comfort you, in fact she just loves being around you, she is also very damn protective too. Which you find a bit cute. Yet you always feel as if there is just something missing in your life, death has followed you for a long, long time, but you never let it bother you, at least not to too much. You've always hoped that this was a dream bubble, or just a dream in general, and that all of you would wake up, and be in a normal high school with normal people, although you wouldn't mind your new friends being there with you, but still life goes on, and it's far from a dream.

Then there is the Captors, you find the one who calls himself Sollux to be a bit of an asshole, which isn't saying much, he seems like he might have multi-personality disorder, as he tends to flip really easily, too easily. Next there is Mituna, who is nice to you at least, he is friendly, and doesn't seem to flip around in personalities as much, but does have times where his memory will lapse, you know one thing is that, they are psychics, you know that Mituna can read your mind no matter how strong you make your mental barriers, Nepeta doesn't take lightly to Mitunas mental invasions, although you think he is doing it because he wants to check your mental status, which you don't mind, at least not yet.

You know more students are to come hopefully soon, as the tournament nears closer day by day, it looms like death himself, you don't fear death, you wish that death would befall you soon, so that you can get out of this hell, you take a seat in your specially made chair next to Nepeta and the rest of your friends all in their specially made chairs as well. You know well why everyone is here, suddenly John speaks up and outwards

"Okay everyone, we need a game plan, danger is coming soon, Dave, Rose, Roxy, Jake, Dirk, Jade, and Jane, and lat but not least Marius, we need to figure out what to do, **IT  
** is going to happen soon, Marius you can explain it to the four newcomers what this  **IT** is." You nod almost begrudgingly, since you are the best at explaining this, and are still at the top of the competition, having taken part in it since you were five, showing exceptional and death defying skills, so far most people think you can't truly die. You clear your throat turning your attention to Nepeta, Meulin and the Captors.

"What is going to happen over and after all the students the newer students arrive, and get settled in, a tournament will happen, some call it maddening, some call it senseless murder, while it might be all of those mixed in, it has a name, and that name is The Strife Tournament." You let it sink in for the four of the new students, even though Nepeta and Meulin have been here for three months and going, while the Captors have been here for only a month. Nepeta looks at you, you can't tell if she is upset or piteous of you or of everyone in the room, after a brief gulp she speaks, although her voice is hoarse and stained with tears.

"S-so w-what does this-- what are the rules?" She finally asks grimly, you take a deep breath, and stay silent for a few minutes looking up, well more like glancing up at the time, then you speak.

"The rules are as stated, ether kill, or incapacitate, knock out, paralyze or cut off all the limbs of your opponent." You say it almost stoically then you speak once more "although depending on the weapon the rules change, like for example, Johns weapon is a hammer, so he has to bludgeon his enemies to death, or grind there arms and legs into find powder." Not one hint of emotion escapes your lips. Nepeta gulps all is silent, you know very well that they want to leave this hell, final Sollux speaks up

"and ifth we fail?" He asks you simply, you turn to him asking another question, but not as an answer

"do you mean, "if we fail to join the Strife Tournament?" or do you mean "If we fail to win, or rank up?" He looks at you, you aren't sure what he is feeling behind his crazy glasses, he nods to both your questions soon after, you sigh slightly, a bit frustrated overall with his nod, and the fact that it's only down to two simple answers, you look at him and slowly say

"you ether pray to live, or get killed." You sit there Nepeta looks as if she is about to cry, you worry then, you didn't want to scare her, but it is a scary thing, dying or fighting for your survival in a crazy ass tournament. You sigh to yourself and hug her trying to calm her down, it works for the most part, although she doesn't let go, and she is still heaving up tears, you pat her back gently and softly, just holding her with out a care in the world. You look at the rest and nod, you all need to find a way to get Nepeta out of this....


	8. Intermission: An apology

So sorry, to everyone who has followed this story, for not posting a chapter in so long. I've been really ill recently, and am currently using a lot of energy just to write this, I am slowly getting better, so it will be some time before I kick back and write more of _Fighting Blood_ which I am more then happy to keep writing. Soon I will introduce all the other Beta/Alpha Trolls, and make back stories for them all. I will also be making back stories for the Alpha/Beta kids that actually make sense, like as to why Dave is a ninja, and why Dirk is a ninja but builds robots instead. Ether way some chapters I will remove, and rewrite/re post in due time. Although it will be sometime before I start writing this story again it doesn't mean I am dead, nor will this story be dead, if anybody wants to they can write chapters to the story, just when doing so, post a link to it in the comments section on any chapter!

 

I'll greatly appreciate it! So until I get back the story will be on a hiatus, I am sad to say that, but i have been really ill lately as i have stated before, I am also getting a new computer within the next few months since my keyboard is slightly busted as well (which is even sadder). Yet if you wish to make a _Fighting Blood II_ or anything related to my story Fighting Blood, do so, just send me a link to it so I can bookmark it, and give some Kudos! As I have stated before I am slowly getting better, but I do not know when I will be able to physically write this again. If you want to edit/modify a chapter same thing applies, just send me a link in the comments, I'll still appreciate it, and it will help me write more coherently, so that each chapter flows within the actual time frame of the story.

 

So until i get better, all stories I have on here will be on Hiatus for now, not forever, but it could be a few months before I am fully better. I am still very sorry that this has happened, but once I return I'm pulling a few all nighters to write and publish the chapters I have not posted, to catch up.

If people do write for my main story _Fighting_ _Blood_ to you I give Kudos and a thank you for keeping this story alive! I do not know when I will be back, but I will be on here, I'll read comments, and reply to them, but I cannot do long term writing, as I have stated it is currently taking all my strength and will to write this apology, but it i an apology well needed.

 

This is CritterZoid signing off for now!

P.S  feel free to ask me questions about the story as well, or anything about the whole idea behind _Fighting Blood_

-CritterZoid


	9. An Apology

It has been, a long, long time since i have been on here, a really, really long time. The reason I haven't been on here in so very damn long, i because my life has taken a lot of turns, lots of them. Some of them I can't recover from sadly, but i can still try to be strong and pump out chapters, because i live for my fans. All i know right now is, I'm cold, I'm ill, and degrading both in body and mind, but I'm working towards getting better, hopefully I will be better sometime next year, body wise, mentally it will take a while, so until then I will still try to pump out chapters, as much as i can.


	10. Chapter 9 (the real chapter 9): Robotic wars

You rub your head trying to think of a way to get nepeta out of this knowing full well the sisters will be pitted against each other. You look at all of them and take a deep breath before saying slowly.

"Okay look, I'm going to find a way to get some of you out of here, but we still got some time. A lot of time actually since it will take a while for some of the students to get here I do not know the next ones however. So until then we got time to plan."

They all nod and nepeta hug you tightly feeling that you'd want to get her out of the tournament. She then takes your hand and then drags you off hurriedly, almost urgently. You follow her, seeing that she needs to tell you something urgent. She eventually leads you to her room taking you in there closing and locking the door as she'd do most times now if you ever came in to her room. She lets out a sigh and looks at you her eyes full of concern.

"Is he going to be there?" Is all she asks, you know well who she means and swallow hard and nod, answering her question which causes her face to turn grim.

"You'll have to fight him?"

"Yes, I will, it's time I fight him and defeat him, if you think I am fighting for revenge, I'm not, no I'm fighting for his repentance, he has to repent for what he's done the lives he has ruined."

You say to her letting out a sigh, she gives you a tight bear hug. You accept the hug holding on to her you then smile "you smell nice nep." She blushes and smiles happily and gives a soft nuzzle on your cheek, you reciprocate the nuzzle softly giving the underlying thought that it will be alright, and that you'll get her out. She nods and just holds you shaking ever so slightly, she's scared, very scared, she's worried to mostly about you and her sister. Her sister she is worried about especially. You just hold her giving her a few pats on her back trying to calm her down and stop her shakes, she's done similar to you to pacify you. Eventually she lets go, but you don't just holding her **she's just a girl, teenage and nearly adult, but still a little girl at heart** you think to yourself. You pull her close holding her against your body she lets out a soft gasp, but not in protest like you'd think she would do. She then sobs and wails, for a long time, you just hold her giving a few shooshes in her ear still holding her softly **she's just a girl, cute, nice, sweet and caring, she shouldn't go through this.** You think once again, you just keep holding her until she stops crying and sobbing, you never were good at this, but you're glad to have at least tried to calm her down.

She then looks at you while you hold her close to your body, she gives a small smile. Then mouths 'thank you' to you she gives another nuzzle, but this nuzzle is more romantic feeling. You pet her softly and let go of her.

"I'm normally not good at calming down oth-"

"shh, you helped, you calmed me down, you're my furriend, just your hugs and pets help me enough, and I wanted to apologize."

You look at her confused you wondered what she could possibly want to apologize form she then takes a deep breath, before saying.

"I wanted to apologize for coming into your room all those times, I felt as if I made you uncomfortable." Her head droops, you hug her and smile.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, you helped me sleep at night, I've always had trouble sleeping ever since that day. You helped me, now it is my turn to help you Nepeta, I'm glad I am your f-furriend." She giggles softly and tackles you to the ground nuzzling into you. You give her some soft pats on her back and smile glad she is back to her former self.  You then get up and she just hugs onto you holding onto you, you smile unlocking the door to her room seeing her sister there smiling at the both of you. You smile and keep petting nepeta while she stands up with you now still hugging you tightly, she doesn't seem to want to let go ether. Her sister chuckles and pries her younger sister off of you, nepeta looks at her sister with a pout, Meulin just chuckles.

You give a soft smile assuming her sister needs to talk to her, so you excuse yourself from the room. Meulin bows to you and signs thank you. You smile and go back down to the main hub as you always called it, as did your friends. You look at John giving him him a fist bump.

"So John, what you think of Meulin?" You ask him he smiles and laughs a bit

"She's nice really nice, friendly, and very motherly. Why?"

"No reason just curious, actually, I need your help. I need to get them out of the Strife Tournament. I know you can sneak into Doc Scratches office. He should have a thumb drive that has the file for all the Strife Tournament attendees, you need to remove, Nepeta and Meulin, you can't remove everyone, I know you'd love that, I would to. Still those two are top priority, who knows what the tournament could do to them, you can remove yourself as well, and anyone you see fit, do not remove me."

"Is there a limit?"

"Yes, ten people you can remove." You say letting out a sigh, you then sit down in your chair. You look at john and he bolts off he was always the athletic type, so was Jade, Dave, and Dirk. Jane well she's athletic but seems to fall short in certain fields, same with Jake since he uses guns rather then a mele weapon, a spear might do him good. You groan rubbing your temples. Then arms wrap around your chest you hear a oh mewius, in that cheerful voice of Nepetas, you've come to love hearing her voice as it is calming.  She giggles and jumps up on the back of the chair and looks into your eyes with her own olive ones, she giggles her nose on your forehead you smile and pet her hair softly. She keeps giggling and the jumps over the chair landing on your lap and sitting there leaning into your chest softly smiling.

"So what is our first course of action?" She asks you smiling.


	11. Be John once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit discombobulating, I've been really ill lately so it affects my writing. So sorry on that, once i get better i will edit it, so it is better, again sorry about this!

You are now John Egbert and you have a mission from your friend Marius. The mission is clear sneak into Doc Scratch's office and edit the thumb drive that has the list of students in the strife tournament. Getting into the office wont be easy as it is guarded by Snowmans gang, at least they are good for something, other then the method they use to kill. You adjust your glasses jumping up nimbly into the air vents, you sigh in relief as no one hears you enter the vents nosily. Although you notice it does catch slicks attention, you quickly pocket your glasses, and dash quickly and as silently as possible through the vents. You notice after a few minutes that the vent system must have been changed as it is much more expansive and able to fit an able human body. You look around hearing noises in the vent a few feet away from you, quickly you react by dashing away from the noise.

You know well that one of Snowmans gang members might be in the vents, but it could also be someone like Nepeta. If it is her on the other hand it will be helpful, but you can't check it out right now. You sit still assessing your situation, looking around and seeing three possible routs, although you know the vent system well due to your dad being able to get you the floor plans every time the vents are remade or changed, to some degree. You look back to the second rout it looks shorter, but it leads into Lord English's office, which is where you want to stay away from even your friend Marius fears Lord English. Always calling him a freak of nature or a monster of sorts, and you have to agree. Even though Lord English is hardly seen by the students, you have sure seen him.

Sure enough he stays in his office, like always. You slowly move through the vents going left and right every so often, before you see a green and white colored vent. You know that you've gotten to the right place. Slowly you take of the vent grid dropping down into Doc scratch's pristine office. The office itself has everything a normal office would have, the only difference is the sickening color of the walls which always seem to blend in with each other. That and Doc Scratch seems to have an odd fascination with fishbowls. You've shattered every single fishbowl in his office, and he is never none the wiser. You walk through seeing the thumb drive and his computer with the document already up.

You find it really lucky, since you never were a tech wizard at least. You always preferred to do pranking instead as it was a lot more fun. You quickly edit the documents taking out Nepeta and Meulin from nearly all the rounds. Some you couldn't take them out of, but it is the best you could do. Then you notice that there are other names of tudents that you haven't heard of, like Ampora, and Makara, which you assume are last names, you also see more of them like Zahhak, and Peixies, along with Maryam, and one more you cannot pronounce, they all have different dates next to them, no doubt on when they will arrive. You quickly glance at the list, most of it is set and wont be changed, but you can manage to buy some time at least for a few of the contestants.

Once that is done you shatter all the empty fishbowls in the room, making sure that they become nothing but powder. You then quickly jump into the vents, and move to where you first came in. Not to your surprise though you see Snowman and her gang waiting there, you'll need to find a different route no doubt.  Quickly you make work of your legs bounding over the whole taking out a stone and throwing it to the other side momentarily distracting Snowman and her gang giving you a small window of opportunity to get out and run back to Marius as quick as possible.

You pant catching up to him telling him the good news of how many competitions you got them out of. He nods and gives a thumbs up showing his appreciation and a job well done. You then yawn heading to your dorm room with Marius doing the same both of you sleep well that night, but you don't you now know when the others will arrive. You wonder what the others will be like.


End file.
